


Short Jokes

by Momma_Time



Series: Behind The Mask [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Butt kicking, Hamburr, M/M, burr is an asshole, but when isn't he?, shameless flirting, short shaming, superhero alex, supervillain aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex is shortBurr points that outAlex wants to kick someone's assThey should really focus on the kidnapped kid rather than flirtingThey're irresponsible





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsdemonsducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [men weren't meant to ride (with clouds between their knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546041) by [angelsdemonsducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/pseuds/angelsdemonsducks). 



> I was inspired to make superhero fics bc of angelsdemonsducks fic. Hurricane is their superhero name for Alex, so that's really the only thing I've borrowed from the story bc I honestly couldn't figure out what to call Alex when I wrote the first one. I've gotten my act together since...
> 
>  
> 
> This prompt came from an anon on tumblr with the sentences:  
> "Look i don't mean to be rude but this isn't as easy as it looks so I'd appreciate it if you stopped distracting me".+ "thx for bringing up such a painful subject while your at it why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it"

"Hurricane, what the hell are you doing?"

Hurricane looked up from where he was trying to reach something on a shelf in the house he'd broken into (it wasn't breaking and entering if it was to save someone's life). "Freeze Miser? What the hell are you doing here?" He immediately returned his attention to trying to get a vase off of the top shelf, sure that what the guy who was holding someone for ransom would be inside of it.

"Trying to figure out why the city's superhero is breaking into people's homes. I thought that was the villain's job." His easy smile--his knee-weakening smile, Hurricane thought--still annoyed him; it didn't stop Hurricane from doing little hops to get to the vase.

"Some idiot is holding a kid ransom, and I'm trying to find the artifact he wants to make a trade...and then kick his ass for trying to hurt a child. I don't think that even you are that cold." Ha. Cold. Hurricane could practically hear the eye roll from where he was in the room. "After I kick his ass, I'm putting this back."

"You're a little short to be trying to reach that unaided."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't as easy as it looks so I'd appreciate it if you stopped distracting me." Hurricane had better things to do than to entertain his enemy.

"Why don't you just boost yourself up with a wall of rock or something?"

"Miser, we are in a house, I'd break the foundation and tear their house apart if I did that. I can't magically conjure rock to appear where I want. I have to pull it up from the ground nearby. So, I either yank it from the foundation, or I remove it from the yard and put a hole in the side of the house to get it in here. My gift with air won't work because there's not much I can do in here without breaking something."

"Have you tried a kitchen chair? I hear every midget is using one."

Hurricane snapped at him. "Thanks for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?"

Freeze Miser sighed and strode forward, reaching above Hurricane and plucking the vase from the shelf, passing it to Hurricane with a smirk. "Better?"

"Aaaaand there's the rubbing alcohol to make it worse. Asshole." Hurricane continued to grumble as he fiddled with the vase until a necklace with intricate designs around the diamond setting fell into his hand. There we go. Grudgingly, he held the vase out to Freeze Miser, expecting him to put it back up.

He didn't take it, folding his arms and waiting on Hurricane to say something. Hurricane caved. "All right, fine. Could you please put it back?"

"All you had to do was ask." The smug tone of his voice made Hurricane's skin itch and burn, but he reminded himself that he didn't have time to do that.

"I'll be more accommodating when I don't have a kid knocking on Death's door." He pocketed the necklace and patted it to reassure himself that it was there. Hurricane's eyes met those of Freeze Miser, who was watching him with an almost fond expression.

"Don't knock on his door with the kid too." Was he worried about him? Holy shit he was.

"Aw, you do care." Hurricane wasn't above teasing the shit out of his enemy, who rolled his eyes before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Hurricane's cheek.

"Just be careful, please. Meet me after?"

"Why don't you come along and skulk around in the shadows? You do that anyway."

"I'll be doing something else across town."

"Please tell me it's good news because I would love to kick your ass too when I'm done with this guy."

The man snorted with laughter, "Sure it won't be the other way around when you find me? You remember what happened last time you threatened me, Alexander."

Hurricane did, in fact, remember what happened. Walking had been fun the next day. Fighting that night was even more challenging. "I look forward to it. All right. Gotta go, lock up on your way out, love you bye!" He rushed out the window he came in through, leaving Freeze Miser there to stare after him, stunned speechless. His worst enemy, the superhero of the city, just absently said that he loved him.

Aaron decided to keep an eye on Alexander anyway, figuring that his acts of crime could hold off for the night while he made sure that the first person to love him in years didn't get himself killed. He did NOT leave Alexander's ass sore that night, choosing instead to be sweet and gentle with him.

The look on Hurricane's face when Freeze Miser whispered it back against the skin of his shoulder was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my friend...  
> I need to do my homework now.  
> Hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
